1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flasher for attracting fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flashers are conventionally used for salmon and other deep water fishing in waters off the West coast, in Puget Sound, lakes and elsewhere. One popular variety of flasher is a flat elongated piece of metal which has upturned edges on the upstream end of the flasher. As the flasher is pulled through the water, it tends to rotate about its point of connection to the fishing line to create a flashing effect to attract fish to the bait and hook secured to the downstream end of the flasher. Other varieties of flashers are also known; however, none of the flashers known to applicant oscillate in a way to make the trailing bait perform in a manner resembling the life-like swimming motion of a live bait.